Good Bye My Lover(edited)
by TheDarkMoonWolf
Summary: Derek life was perfect and he was happy but he should have known better to think the other shoe wouldn't drop and his world wouldn't crumble down on his head...
1. Chapter 1

Life was perfect and it terrefide Derek.

It had been a year since he and stiles had gotten married on a hot summer day by the beach where many tears were shed and so many promises were exchanged.

They both loved each other more then it was sane to love some one and they both loved claudia_stiles daughter from his previous marrige with Jane who had left him_(tottaly her lost)and most importantly Claudia loved them and she loved them together.

Derek was happy,he was married to the greatest and most perfect man on earth,he had the the most beautifull and amazing daughter and he was a successfull writer who had enough money that he and stiles would never have to work again but stiles loved his job,even though Derek hated that he hated the job it self he himself dreamed of becoming a deputy in beacon hills police department for years befor he found his passion in writing and Derek knew a small town like beacon hills wasn't that full of dangerous knew that but he also knew that anything could happen and the fact that stiles was the clumbsiest police officer in universe did not help ease his mind but stiles was smart and he loved being the beacon hills police department's deputy following in his father's footstep even tho he complaned on daily basis that his father's favorite deputy was jordan parrish and not him.

Derek knew the other shoe would drop and he knew it was just wished it wasn't too bad.

And it did,the other shoe dropped and it was way much worst then what Derek expected.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had started normal .Stiles had waked him up with gentle kisses on all over his face and body before leaving for his early shift at the station so he could be back on time at night for Claudia's birthday party.

Derek had made break fest for himself and Claudia ,finished some of his works that were in progress before starting to work on the whole party preparation. by noon stiles best friend , Scott and his wife Allison had come by to help him and he was more then great full for it .It was around 5 that everyone else started to show up .

the sheriff and Melissa come first with Derek parents Talia and Mike and Allison's father Chris seconds behind theme .The next are his best friends Erica and her husband Boyd with their 4 years old daughter ,Rose ,who storms the house down with Claudia the second she set foot in the house .Next are Laura and Cora tagging along her boy friend and Derek's other best friend Issac .not too long later Lydia walks in with her and Parrish 6 year old twin boys Nate and Neal.

Kids are playing in the back yard while all the adults are having the time of their lives except Derek misses stiles and wishes he was here and he knows for a fact that stiles and Parrish won`t be back until at least after 7 when their shift is over.

Derek is sitting on the left corner of the couch with a direct view to the drive way so he can see the minute stiles gets home and he can't seem to get rid of the tingling feeling that something is wrong .but he ignores it in the favor of all the people who are laughing at talking around him.

Scott and Allison are sited just beside him talking to Lydia ,Erica and Boyd who are across theme on the other couch arguing over the pros and cons of children and he can't help but smile at the image of what Scott and Allison's baby will look like and his heart melts knowing they will be as beautiful and perfect as the other kids who are close to bring the house down in the yard.

Issac , Cora and Laura are playing scrabble like 3 year olds on the ground John ,Melisa ,Mike ,Chris and Talia are talking about old days on the dining table .Derek is lost in his own old days when Scott elbows him in the side to get his attention ,he looks at him with a Question written all over his face and Scott gives him a goofy puppy dog smile as stiles like to call it and Derek raise his eyebrows in Question when Scott finally speaks up.

"You know you can stop glaring so hard at the drive way ,right? 'cause i don`t think stiles will appear out of thin air if you wish hard enough buddy and besides its only 6! he wont get of work in another hour so stop scowling at the poor drive way."

This actually earns Derek and Scott a set of grins and some giggles and Derek loosen up a bit at that and looks around the room to see all the others are looking at him with a hint of amusment in their eyes and the smirks on their lips a living proof of that fact.

"Leave the lover boy alone Scott you are not any better when Allison isn't around"

Erica says and smiles at Derek who sends her a great full nod for defending his honor the others fall in a fit of laughter at that and Scott starts blushing mad but Allison kisses him on the chick and its a good save 'cuase Scott face starts to return to its normal color.

"I taught Scott and stiles were attached to the hip but you are way worst baby bro "Laura teases.

"Oh but he is his husband you know! i think that levels it up a bit"Cora says and Derek can't decide if she is mocking him or defending him, either way he choose to stay silent and glare at every one instead.

"Leave the man alone "Boyd snorts.

"Yeah leave him alone stiles will skin you alive if he so much as hears you bothered his Der_bear " Lydia says with a wicked grin and play with her nails as she is already bored but the devil in her eyes says Derek winces at the nickname only stiles uses and its only to tease him.

"Are you gonna rat us out to stiles, Derek?" Issac asks and give him a fake scared look that makes every one else burst out quits glaring and join in and he sees his parents,stiles' and Chris shaking their head like they can't believe how ridiculous they are but they all have a fond smile on their faces that give it away.

"You know Issac i might just do that and enjoy watching him make every single one of you pay for it"

"But i didn't say any thing!"Allison playfully objects.

"I might cut you out on that and Erica too maybe even Lydia if she promise she will never call me Der_bear ever again,but i won't promise the same thing for the others"

Lydia smiles but looks unaffected by his threat and so does Boyd .Laura , Cora and Issac look as if they are beyond ready for the challenge but Scott actually looks scared and Derek can't help but feel a bit proud of the fact that stiles actually is this terrifying to his own best friend and shivers at the fact that if he was ever directed to stiles anger he would be worst off but thankfully he had stayed on stiles good side for the whole 4 years they were together and it only got better when they got married a year ago.

"You know Scott the fact that you actually started it is so not in your favor honey" Melissa looks a bit too amused by scaring her own son of his best friends and the fact that Scott is actually getting more pale and Derek has to wonder what punishment stiles had objected Scott that he's actually scared of him this much and he might just ask stiles at this no one can hold their laughter in but they are cut short when Sheriffs phone start ringing and they all get quite as he glance at the phone screen and john's face breaks into a mischievous smile as he answers and put the phone on speaker.

"Parrish i really don't think neither Lydia nor Derek will appreciate any excuse you wanna bring up if you are coming late and only because you called me it won't change the fact that they will chew your heads off when you get here if you are late son!"

A few giggles are heard across the room but some thing inside Derek is burning with an uneasy feeling and he can't seem to care what is happening around him 'cause Jordan's words that come out next freezes him to the core.

"Sheriff ... I..."

The second Jordan's voice is across the phone the whole house falls to a deadly silence tho the kids are still playing and their happy screams are all over the house unaware of the disaster about to strike the silence is deafening. Derek feels cold sweats covering his face as he waits for Jordan to say something and Lydia looks no better and no one else does either. they are all turning into a sick shade of white as if they know what ever comes out of Jordan's mouth next wont be good.

"Parrish? what is it son? "Sheriff manages to breath out ever calming even tho it's evident he's seconds from freaking out.

After a few too long beats Jordan start talking again with labored breath and a pained voice that makes Derek's heart to miss a few beats.

"There was a call about noise complain and stiles and i went to check it before we get off and join you guys we taught it might be just a domestic fight but it wasn't .there...there were 4 men and the second they spotted us they opened fire and ..."he takes a long shaking breath and continues "...and we took them out when they didn't give up but...but i don't know what happened one second i was standing my gun raised the next stiles is pushing me off to the ground and there's blood every where..."at this Parrish stops talking as a broken sob scape his lips loud enough to be audible over the phone and every one in the room had stoped breathing 'cause they know what is about to come and they know it is not good and if that's not enough reason to hold their breath then God knows what is.

"Sheriff...he...Stiles got shot and... God its all my fault...i'm so sorry...its all my fault and i'm so sorry."Parrish is all but crying and Derek knows he is no longer breathing 'cause stiles might not be and this taught hit him like a train and he can't take it 'cause if the next words out of Parrish's mouth is that stiles is dead he knows he can't live with know he won't survive it if stiles is taken from loves stiles more then any thing and he can't think of a day he wakes up and Stiles is not with him and he knows he will not survive that day alone so far to a life internal panic is cut by Parrish's voice coming over the phone more broken then it was before "it's bad sheriff...it's really bad .just...just get ?we're at beacon hills memorial, just hurry."

And with that Parrish hangs up and every one are left in a state of disbelief and panic.

Sheriff is shaking and his face is so red that he looks like he might be chocking and there are tears in his eyes matching every other pair of eyes in the room Melissa and Allison are shell shocked but trying to calm john and Scott down 'cause they seem to be on the verge of passing out Cora is holding Issac's hands so tight that will surely leave a bruise,Laura is sickenly white,pressing her lips in a thin is trying to calm down Erica who is openly crying as if it's already over and Derek can't bring himself to think of that ,he just can't because he is already holding himself together hardly and he knows if he goes down that road it won't be any help to anyone .Lydia is staring right at Derek as if she can see through his soul and she might just ,Talia and Mike are still in shock and so is Derek cause how can they not be?but it's Chris who breaks out of it first and brings all the others to their senses.

"You heard the man for Christ sake! you need to get to the hospital now .i stay with the kids here and you will call me with an update every ,Mike i believe you can drive the others to hospital in one piece ?"

He looks at theme expectantly and they both nod and get up taking the keys to the two SUV s that they know will fit 8 other people beside them that breaks an invisible ice of off every one and set theme all in motion and they are all out of the door in seconds.

Tbc...

let me know if you liked it or not and if you want me too keep writing this :)


End file.
